


Today and Tonight

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, I hope for everything, I know nothing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Tim does talk shows.





	Today and Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Complete fiction. I do not know these amazing men, nor do I know what happens behind closed doors. This is all just my imagination in over drive due to real life events.

Wednesday October 10, 2018

Tim is trying to calm himself. He needs sleep. He needs coffee. He needs a hug. He needs his Armie. 

7am was way too early to be up in the first place. But to have to do a morning show? You got to be kidding him. The price of fame Armie has told him on the the night before. Tim knew how big GMA was but he didn’t think any fans in their right minds would be up that early just to see his awkwardness. So what a shock it was when he got out of the car at 7:10am and was immediately being called after. It was too much. And way too early. 

He gave an apologetic wave to the fans. Noting the girl in the flower crown. He remembers Armie saying something about a girl with metallic lips and a flower crown. He would definitely have to go back and meet her after the show. 

He rushed in and changed his outfit. If there was one good thing about this sudden fame it was all the clothes. As he grew up a poor kid from Hell’s Kitchen he had never dreamed of owning so many amazing wardrobe choices. But here he was. He pulled on his cowboyesque shirt and couldn’t help but flash back to Armies Lone Ranger get up. He sighed as the agent came in. 

“Steve is running late so you will have to do the promo clip solo.” Fan freaking tastic. He was counting on Steve to help him through this interview. That’s what Armie would of done and had done on many many occasions. 

He sighs and goes out to do the promo. All he had done was stand there nervously as the host talked. After the promo he is kind of lost. Pacing the studio audience. He tried to take out his phone to get a selfie with a fan but the producer came up and said no. He pouts as he does a little spin. Finally he gets word that Steve has arrived.

He rushes out and to the dressing room.  
“Oh man Steve. I’m glad you are here, it’s so early and there are so many people and I haven’t even had my coffee yet.”  
“Calm down Tim. You’ve done this before. Everything will be fine.” Steve soothes him. Yes I’ve done it before. But I always had my Armie.  
He remembered back to his talk with armie last night. Or was it today? Or tomorrow in Australia? Tim hated time zones almost as much as he hated flying… almost. 

“Nice choice of attire there MR. Hammer.” Tim had joked. “Ah yes. I thought you would notice. Seemed only fitting since. Well you know….” Armie trailed off. Tim knew what he meant. It was just announced that morning that Tim would be doing the Ellen show next week. Sans Armie. So it gave him a little smile when he received the picture message from Armie. Him and Dev at the premiere in Adalaide. Armie in the same sweater he had worn on Ellen.  
“I just wanted to remind you. That even that I won’t be with you. I’m always here for you.” Armie sighed.

The interview went fine. Same kind of questions they had been answering for the last few months. For the clip they played the diner scene which he remembers fondly and the audience seems to be moved watching it. Luckily the host seemed focused on how Steve was on the office and how Tim loved the office. So it kept the air of the interview light. 

When the interview was over he had gone back to his dressing room, shrugged out of his jacket and flopped down on the dressing room couch. He was exhausted. Just as he felt himself drifting off when there was a knock on the door.  
“Excuse me… umm. Mr. Chalamet..”.  
“Huh.. what?.. oh. Come in.” Tim rubbed his eyes as the intern stepped into the room.  
“Am I in trouble?” He asks the intern half joking. “Oh no no no Mr Chalamet. I came to see if you needed anything”.  
“Oh please. Call me tim.” The intern nodded intently.  
“I don’t need anything. I’m just about to head out to get a coffee.”  
“Oh no no mr Cha.. I mean Tim. I can get the coffee for you. Absolutely absolutely.” Tim smiled wide. It had been over two years but he still couldn’t get used to having people do things for him.  
“If it’s not too much trouble. I know there is a Starbucks next door.”  
“Yes there is! What can I get you Tim?”  
“A venti iced latte please”  
“Absolutely. I’ll be a flash.” 

Tim sits back on the couch. Scrolling through his Instagram. He clicked on to his Stan account for Kid Cudi. He still can’t believe he let it slip that he had the account and now the fans were going wild. Trying to figure which one it could be.  
The intern comes back with his coffee and he can’t help but give them a little bow of gratitude.

He leaves the building late, most celebrities leave by 9-915am but since there were so many people inside to talk to he said finally left shortly after Steve at about 9:30am and finds a group of fans outside. He notices the girl in the flower crown, He knows he has to go over and greet the group. 

The girl with the flower crown greets him by saying.  
“I’ve been here since 1 in the morning.” He cannot believe someone could be this dedicated. He can barely mutter a  
“seriously” with a chuckle. Then she asks him about the now infamous Stan account. He laughs and says.  
“Who knows?”  
He remembers more of what Armie told him about this girl. She is a true fan. She had been to so many of Armies SWM shows he has lost count. In fact, she was the one that Tim had seen when Armie was FaceTimeing him that day of the street fair. Damn he wished he had been there. He knows he needs to remember her to tell Armie about it later. He signs all the autographs he can and then he has to run.  
As he jumps into the car he thinks he hears something about a pen. He glances down and realizes he is still holding flower crowns pen. Damn he really has to ask Armie what her name is.

The rest of the day is spent running around. He is so happy to be in nyc again that he can’t help but smile for all the pictures. When it’s time for the Tonight Show he is nervous again. He puts on his black and pink embroidered jacket and pairs it with his Louboutin boots and some skinny jeans. Hoping the boldness of the jacket will mask his nerves. 

It almost works. Almost. Other than the weird move he does when jimmy tells him to never change he just knows the image of him with his knees bent and head down is going to be the latest Timomeme within the day.

He feels the interview went well. Till he remembers the awkward half hug hand shake thing at the end and groans. He knows the real determining factor will be when he hears back about it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower crown girl is real. Her name is Dani and she is amazing. Find her on IG  
> @timmy__armie


End file.
